ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Just in Time
= Just in Time = Posted by : White_Caribou on Apr 11, 2018, 1:05am - August 20th, the Steamworks, Silken Mill, Afternoon - Sweat began to form on his forehead as he hopped from the carriage, his feet pounded against the cobble streets until he reached the crowd. Getting there was the most difficult part-- people pushing and shoving to get a good view -- so he plowed straight through as they weren't the ones in danger. He heard the distinct voice of the man the entirety of Dusk knew so well. Then he saw the face. "Please, hold your fire!" Westley sucked in a breath as he closed in on the area surrounding the beastly tank, the sight of it drew him back for a moment. The militia, the guns, the firepower aimed at the strikers just fighting for what should've been granted so long ago. "First Citizen, are you really going to kill these people?" Guns and destruction were no way to handle reasonable demands. The people at this mill in specific work their asses off in awful conditions and received nearly nothing. Surely this wouldn't hurt him in the long run. "It's only the necessary course of action. They've forced my hand," Josiah spoke, barely giving Westley a glance. If he did it really didnt say much. "This is madness!" A few heartbeats passed. After removing his hat and holding it to his stomach, Westley turned to face the workers most of which were hiding and ready to fight. His brow tensed. If he screwed this up... "I understand what you want," he shouted to them, stepping closer to the gate. The hair of his neck stood on edge. "It's what I've wanted for years." A few of them peaked out behind the barricades to see who was speaking. He pleaded silently that they would listen a bit more because they knew he was a friendlier face to the bottom of the food chain. Wanted to help as much as possible. "My brother ran this mill with such ignorance and lack of attention, for that I am sorry. But I am here on David's behalf, and as morbid as it may sound, he will trouble you no longer." He paused to run over his words again. They seemed to listen and that eased his nerves. Some voices came from the strikers but he could not distinguish them enough for an answer. "You're citizens of Dusk just as much as we are," he nodded behind him where the gunmen and Josiah Hazard stood, "so there is no reason you should toil for our benefit. My words should be chosen wisely but they are as wise as they need to be in this circumstance. By noon tomorrow I look to have full ownership of the Silken Mill, and upon that ownership I guarantee a pay raise and improved conditions. It's only what is right, what you fine people deserve. Violence is not the way to resolve this." It took every last ounce of courage to speak. "I only ask that you trust me on this and that's difficult to do. If that isn't enough.. please tell me what is." He looked to both the First Citizen and the strikers. "I shouldn't have to apologize for brutality but here I am. Surely First Citizen wishes only the best." If Westley hadn't already crossed the line surely he'd upset some part of Josiah or even the militiamen. Even then, he wouldn't swallow his pride for something that was fair and just. That sort of thing rarely occurred in a self-serving Dusk without a catch. Everyone was expendable. It was just a matter of time for who and where and everybody knew it. And they feared it. Not so much change, but more the unknown. "We shouldn't live in fear, on both sides of that gate."